1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing a metamorphosed metal oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, development of metal suboxides has become a subject drawing attention, in accordance with diversified industrial needs. For instance, there has been developed a method of preparing a blacked titanium oxide by metamorphosing and reducing titanium dioxide under a hydrogenous atmosphere. This method, however, was in danger of explosion because the reaction was performed at a high temperature under a hydrogenous atmosphere. Thus, in order to secure safety, it has been required on carrying out the method to solve some troublesome problems in manufacturing equipments and process controls.
Moreover, the hydrogenated type titanium oxides thus obtained, which might lose electroconductivity owing to the split off of hydrogen atoms by a possible contact with an oxidative atmosphere, were limited in their use.
Under the circumstances, it has been desired to develop a novel process for preparing electroconductive metal oxides which are heat-resistant, colored and free from the above defects.